


Billets-doux

by rain_sleet_snow



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epistolary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick wrote to Anne in 1808, and she wrote back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billets-doux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).



> A fandom-stocking gift for Dunderklumpen.

My dearest Anne,

I hardly know if I dare call you by such a name any more, but I know that if your modesty would have you disclaim it your kind heart will forgive me this last use: if there is some other mode of address that you would prefer I will exert myself, henceforth, to use it.

We parted in bitterness, and for that I cannot but blame myself. It was unfair of me to urge you to set aside your duty for my sake, and unjust of me to revile you for abiding by your father's orders and Lady Russell's counsel. I apologise unreservedly: I was at fault. I promise you no man could be more conscious of it than I. 

Anne, I hope we can at least be reconciled to each other as friends and acquaintances. But if your feelings are not materially altered from those bright days two years ago, as mine have not altered, then I lay before you a heart which is even more yours now than when you almost broke it.

I am returned to England, and am residing with my sister Sophia and her husband Admiral Croft. If you still follow the naval news as closely as you did once you will know that I am in prosperous circumstances; I can tell you myself that my prospects only improve. If you would still smile on me, if you would forgive me all I have said and done, then please know that my name is as much for your taking as my heart is, for there is no other woman on this earth I could ever wish to give it to - 

F. W.

***

Dear Frederick,

My feelings are unchanged; I love you as dearly as ever I did before. Indeed I believe I may love you the more for knowing the pain of thinking you lost to me - and that there is no name I would exchange dearest Anne for save perhaps Mrs Wentworth.

I would see you before I give you my hand. We have much to discuss, and in two years we cannot but have changed, though it may not be in any significant particular; it would be as well to know each other a little before we make our decision known. I confess that the sweetness of speaking to you again is so great that my mind can compass little else at present. 

I collect from the direction you gave me that you reside with your sister and brother-in-law, at present, in Portsmouth. Would it be possible for you to visit Bath? Lady Russell has invited me to join her in her customary sojourn there, and I am minded to accept; I think that in that city it would be possible to meet and talk. Oh Frederick - I have so much to say to you - and yet I fear my heart is so full that even if you were before me now I could scarce utter one word.

With all my love,

A.E.


End file.
